


胆怯

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟和梅林要结婚了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	胆怯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



亚瑟在镜子中认真地研究着自己这身穿着，然后很不爽地看到自己左腿裤子上的褶皱。  
听信梅林的话而穿他们的正装明显是一个判断失误——至少有一点可以证明，那就是自己的熏衣草色的领结上，

居然会饰有蓝色的波尔卡小点。  
"我居然要和一个既是色盲而且又玩黑色幽默的时尚灾难结婚了。"  
"那你要不要改变主意？"莫加娜坏笑的问。  
亚瑟本准备适当的回损她一下，不过这之后梅林强忍着的笑声打断了他们。  
对于莫加娜的暗讽，亚瑟没有迟疑，然后很有威严的微笑着答：  
"决不。"


End file.
